Edina the Rabbit
A cheerful, sociable, and optimistic rabbit girl who likes to speak her mind. Works part-time as a waitress at her family's restaurant when she isn't busy with her studies. Personality Edina is a born motivator and manipulator. She's able to either encourage people around her, or get on their nerves with constant blabbering. She prefers to work with people over doing everything alone and all by herself, so she's obviously a teamworker type. She often acts as the mood maker or the evaluator of a team, because she isn't afraid to openly share her opinion or suggestions... whether other people want it or not. Edina can be best described as an energetic and lively person. However, since she's used to the presence of people, finding herself suddenly alone and isolated is one of her worst nightmares. She gets easily depressed if she has no one to talk to. When Edina is faced by a rival or someone she can't stand, she'll likely try her best to demoralize and even taunt that person with an acid tongue. Instinctive psychology is her weapon, which she uses to influence people, with the intention of talking them into acting as she'd like. Even if she fails to do so, she doesn't get discouraged at all, thanks to her high self-confidence and optimism. Other than being a convincing, self-assured speaker, Edina has no remarkable strengths and special abilities. She's an average student at school, having both good and not-so-good grades. She isn't a practitioner of martial arts and doesn't know how to fight or use weapons. Basically, running away from a fight is all she can do, if she fails to talk herself out of the situation beforehand. Background Edina lives with her parents, Vance and Honey the Rabbit. They live in a two-storey building: the area furnished upstairs serves as their home, while the area downstairs is their family business, the restaurant "Honey Bun's", named after Honey, but mainly run by Vance, a businessman secretly in possession of great wealth. Edina attends school, but also takes the role of a waitress at Honey Bun's whenever she can. Despite her young age and no formal qualification, she does this job really well. Even if she makes a mistake or messes things up, she doesn't get discouraged and continues her work with the same momentum she had. She's friendly to the guests and attracts them with her cheerful attitude and cute appearance. Edina also keeps the staff motivated, especially Pan the Panda, the chef apprentice never able to make up his mind on his own. Edina's parents believe that she would easily become the head chef of Honey Bun's, if she was more interested in cooking. With her spirit, Edina would be a bossy, yet very effective leader of a team. However, at the moment the rabbit girl is satisfied with her basic cooking skills and her role as a waitress. The damsel in distress One day, as Edina was helping out at Honey Bun's after school, a group of thugs bursted into the place, demanding protection money from her father, the head of the business. The group's leader, Vise the Vulture had plans of establishing an extortion ring and the Rabbit family's well-running business was to be a part of it. However, Edina's father, Vance refused to deal with criminals like Vise, in hopes of being able to continue running his restaurant independently. To threaten the father, Vise kidnapped Edina, holding her for ransom. That evening, a relatively frequent visitor of the restaurant, Martin the Cougar noticed the absence of the waitress, as it was unusual not to see the diligent rabbit girl working at a time when most guests came to the restaurant. Through Pan the Panda, a chef apprentice working there, the cougar found out about the happenings and offered his help to free Edina. With all the information he could gather, Martin set off to rescue the kidnapped waitress. Despite being outnumbered, the cougar's one-man assault proved his worthiness of a swordsman, even with a wooden sword. Witnessing his last gang member swiftly knocked out by Martin, Vise the Vulture cowardly flew away, abandoning his hideout and fallen gang members, and swearing that he wasn't seen for the last time. Edina immediately recognized her saviour as one of the guests she had usually seen at Honey Bun's. After escorting the rabbit girl back to her home, Martin won the family's respect and appreciation. The cougar's coincidental appearance and heroic deed saved Vance from having to pay a fortune for his daughter's freedom. Ever since rescued by Martin, Edina's thoughts often revolve around the cougar, having a crush on him and waiting to see him again. Her wish seems to be fulfilled when Martin visits them more frequently. The cougar explained that he is concerned about Vise's revenge and doesn't want Edina or her family's business threatened by evil figures like the vulture who kidnapped her. When Martin was asked by Edina about his personal feelings (but without telling him how she feels), he gave a neutral response. Edina understands, but in reality has no intention of just letting her rescuer go. Finally finding a man suiting her standars, Edina waits for the right moment to express her feelings in hopes of those being shared by the cougar. Physical appearance and attire Edina's relatively short, but her ears make her look taller. She always has one of her long rabbit ears folded, its tip facing downwards. She claims this to be one of her trademark characteristics. Edina's body is covered by light purple, soft, close-lying fur. She has large, chestnut brown eyes and long eyelashes. Her muzzle is peach colored and has a pinkish nose with no visible nostrils. Edina usually wears a red sundress with two pink ribbons: one wrapped around her neck as a scarf, the other tied around her waist. White gloves with pink cuffs that match her two ribbons are also part of her clothing. Edina really likes to wear light shoes, like ballet flats, as she feels more comfortable and nimble in them. Her favourite is a pair of ruby red ballet flats which she usually wears, sometimes combined with white lacy socks. Trivia *Edina first made her appearance as TMartin3000's first art submission on TSF, posted on the 15th March, 2011. At that time, she didn't have a specific name and was originally meant to be very young, about the same age as Cream the Rabbit or Miles "Tails" Prower. Since then she's evolved: she got a name, became older and her appearance was slightly changed. Edina's personality and biography was based on one of the 5 criterias for the TSF Character Creation Challenge organized by Unionhack. The purple rabbit girl is likely to appear in the TSF story, after the Cirsiumenian Invasion. *She hates carrots with a passion. She can convince herself to eat fruits, but she's all out for candy and other sweet stuff. *Edina's a non-smoker and can't stand people who smoke. Fortunately for her, it is forbidden to smoke at her family's restaurant. *The name of the restaurant, Honey Bun's, as well as the name of Edina's parents, Vance and Honey the Rabbit were suggested by Emerald Haze. *Edina's alternate outfit was designed by Alex the Devilechidna. *Edina's theme song is "Free" by Towa Tei. *At one time of the character's development, Edina was to be an orphan and had a brother named Serg the Rabbit. This concept was inspired by one of Shenmue 2's side-stories, but the idea was later dropped. Quotes *"How can you tell that it's impossible? You're not even trying!" *"You've got a groove going, don't lose it!" *"Optimism is the answer!" *"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" *"It could be worse. For you, at least." *"You mad, Bro?" *"Forget about it, be happy for the things you still have!" *"I'm not giving up on him. Someday he'll realize I'm the one for him." *"Doubting yourself is your worst enemy." *"If you don't have something to believe in, life isn't worth living! I believe in myself." Category:Characters